The Holmes Girl
by kitten1993
Summary: Lexie was found sitting in her mother's blood and soon taken in by the one and only Mycroft Holmes, but she also has a bond with Sherlock and Lestrade with them protecting her, but what happens if James Morarity takes a liking to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A little girls cries were loud as she sat on the floor, she wanted her mummy who was laying on the floor a pool of crimson liquid around her . Soon there was banging at the door which made the girl cry louder as the noise got louder. Soon there were people in the room the girl shuffled closer to her mummy afraid of the people.

Lestrade moved into the room he felt his heart break when he saw the little girl she was no bigger than 2, She was wearing a pretty white dress that was stained by her mother's blood the girl looked up at him her light green eyes were looking right at him, her hair was a dark brown curled. Lestrade moved closer to the child trying not to scare her.

"Hello sweetie, do you want to come with me yeah" Lestrade said slowly.

"Mummy, mummy sleep" the girl said in her sweet voice.

"I know sweetie, but she.." Lestrade didn't know what else to say he managed to get closer and pick her up and cuddled her to his chest.

Lestrade found himself standing outside in the cold air holding the child who was now wrapped in a blanket. The little girl was now sniffling as she stopped her cries, she held on tight to Lestrade and didn't want to let go, her head was in his chest as she didn't want to look around she felt safe in his arms.

"Detective" a deep voice said. Lestrade looked up to Sherlock he sighed he forget he called the young detective.

"Sherlock, the body in there, 29 female found dead with her daughter sitting in her blood it same MO as the others just the daughter is different" Lestrade said.

"Right" Sherlock said.

Sherlock took a closer look at the young girl who was staring at him but still gripping on to Lestrade, Sherlock could see that the girl was scared and confused. Lestrade watched closely as Sherlock studied the small girl.

"Mummy?" the girl whispered.

"Your mummy is away somewhere very nice and you'll see her someday but not for a good few years" Sherlock said his voice still cold.

Lestrade was shocked at what Sherlock said to the little girl, he was gently as he could be and didn't just come out with your mother dead be happy it not you. Lestrade sighed as he cradled the girl closer to him to keep the cold out, that's when he spotted the black car he sighed an head over to the car knowing who was inside.

"How can I help you Mr Holmes" Lestrade asked.

"Just checking on my brother, isn't she a cutie"

"Yes, hopefully someone will clam her before she gets lost in the system"

The young girl watched Mycroft a small smile on her face, Mycroft gave her one back, Mycroft got out of the car.

"Let me hold her go and make sure my brother isn't causing trouble" Mycroft said Lestrade gently handed the girl to Mycroft who fussed a little before settling in his arms. Lestrade walked off leaving Mycroft and the girl alone.

"Aren't you beautiful" Mycroft said.

Mycroft Holmes wasn't one to show emotion or even act like this with the girl in his arms but something about the small girl made Mycroft want to protect her and give her a good home.

**2 weeks later.**

Lestrade smiled at small girl in front of him her name was Lexie Tomas but now Holmes he was shocked along with the rest of the force that the girl was taken in to the Holmes family. Mycroft Holmes took her in. as Lestrade was an emergency foster career it had fallen to him to drop her off. Lestrade had fallen in love with little Lexie the 3 year old he made sure that the little pink dress he had brought her was straight and the backpack was on her back before ring the doorbell of Mycroft home.

Mycroft opened the door he gave Lexie a small smile before letting them in. Lexie stayed close to Lestrade she remembered Mycroft but didn't know what was happening she was told by Greg that she was going to her new home.

"How are you?" Mycroft asked Lestrade.

"I'm fine I should leave soon so you can bond with Lexie she very shy and still having nightmares" Lestrade said.

Mycroft looked to the little girl who was looking around the big house, Mycroft bent down to her level and watched as her eyes snap to his.

"This is your new home Lexie" Mycroft said.

"Really" the girls voice was soft and quite.

"Yes and I promise you you'll be safe"

"Do I have a room?"

Mycroft laughed and nodded to Lexie who then had a huge smile on her face. Lestrade watched as Lexie moved forwarded and hugged Mycroft he smiled it was nice to see the girl trust him. Lestrade left after an hour leavening the two to bond.

Mycroft showed Lexie her room it was done up in a light purple with a few toys around, Mycroft wasn't sure what would she like and decided to take her shopping tomorrow he watched as Lexie looked over her room she had a big smile on her face.

"Do you like Lexie?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes thank you" Lexie said.

Mycroft smiled Lexie smiled back before turning back to her room she took more steps and stopped when she spotted the doll's house she turned back to him.

"Is this mine?"

"Yes" Mycroft said "You can play with it if you want well I get dinner started"

Lexie nodded and Mycroft left her to it as he went to make her fish fingers as he was told by his receptionist that what young children like or chicken nuggets he was happy to have her he knew Sherlock was shocked about him adopting the child yet Mycroft knew Sherlock had been texting Lestrade asking is she was ok, so it wasn't a surprise when his brother turned up that night.

Sherlock watched Lexie as she sat at the table and tired to cut up her food like they were doing but she was struggling so he leant over and cut up her fish fingers for her she gave him a smile and went back to her food. Mycroft watched Lexie eat and she ate well even her vegetables.

"She very good" Sherlock said.

"Yes she is" Mycroft said. "Lexie we going to get ready for bed after dinner"

"Okay can I have a story?" Lexie asked with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, and yes" Mycroft said.

After dinner was done Lexie walked back up stairs with Mycroft and Sherlock followed and watched his brother get Lexie ready for bed, soon Lexie was ready for bed she was under the covers and waiting for her story Sherlock moved closer to the bed and pulled out a small toy lamb.

"This is for you" Sherlock said.

"Thank you"

Mycroft read _Tiger Came Tea _and soon Lexie was fast asleep hugging the small Lamb that was in her arms. Mycroft and Sherlock left the girl to sleep soon they where back down stairs where Sherlock placed on his coat and scraaf.

"I'll see you around brother" Sherlock said heading for the door.

"Sherlock you can see her anytime" Mycroft told him.

The one thing Sherlock and Mycroft knew that she was well protect.


	2. Chapter 2

14 years later

Mycroft walked into the kitchen he smiled at his daughter who was dress in a knee length red polka doted dress which fell to her knees and her curly hair was lose she had her I-pod on and was dancing as she made her breakfast. The years flew by and he cherished them all and he still does even if she 16 now. Mycroft walked behind her and tapped her on the shoulder and watched her jump a mile and turned round.

"Dad you're going to scare me to death one day" Lexie said before giving him a hug.

"Then don't were your headphones" Mycroft scolded her.

"You know I only have them on when your late for breakfast" Lexie bit back.

"Yes sorry had to deal with your uncle"

"How is Sherlock I might pop round later to see him" Lexie said taking her toast and jam to the table

Lexie had grown up around Sherlock and Mycroft she loved both her dad and her uncle. Lexie always made sure he was ok, but hadn't been round for a while as he had a new flatmate and she didn't want to be in the way. Mycroft knew that she was close to Sherlock and they always had been as Sherlock had taken her some nights when his meetings ran late.

"if you do, can you tell him I need to speak to him" Mycroft said.

"Ok dad" Lexie said given him a kiss on a cheek and went off for the day.

"Call me if you need anything" Mycroft called after her.

"Why not just keep an eye on with the CCTV cameras" Lexie called back. Mycroft just smiled.

Xxx

Sherlock stood in the middle of the room playing his violin he smiled when he spotted Lexie walk up it been over a Month since he last saw her he carried on playing knowing that she was on her way up.

"Hello Uncle" Lexie said.

"Lexie" Sherlock said "and tell your farther no"

Lexie just laughed before nodding. Sherlock turned round and looked for his niece and gave her one of his rare smiles. Sherlock loved his nieces and had many happy moments with her. Lexie walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Dad told me you had a new flat mate" Lexie said sitting down.

"Yes you didn't have to stay away because of that" Sherlock told her.

"I know but I wanted to, don't want to scare him off by meeting us all at once" Lexie said with a smile "he'll have a Holmes overload"

Sherlock laughed at that Lexie always told them that when they all meet people it a Holmes overload and he guessed she was right, they didn't have to wait long for John to turn up. John came up the stairs of his flat he sighed he had been out shopping once again as Sherlock seemed not to he was shocked to hear a female laugh John walked into the room and was even more shocked to see Sherlock tickling a young girl.

"Okay your right" she shouted.

Sherlock nodded and stood straighter and turned to see John. John watched as the girl stood up she straightened down her red dress it suited her John thought.

"Hello you must be Dr Watson I'm Lexie Holmes" Lexie said holding out her hand.

"Hello it John and there another one" John said.

"Yeah I'm more normal than my Uncle and dad" Lexie said.

"Right it nice to meet you" John said.

"It nice to see uncle Sherlock having a flatmate" Lexie said

"yes I guess" John said Lexie put him on edge there was something about her that made him stare.

John soon left again saying he was going out to see Sarah. Sherlock and turned to Lexie she was a bit upset that John hadn't take a liking to her, usually people preferred Lexie over Sherlock or Mycroft, Sherlock moved over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think it was just a shock" he told her.

"I guess he just kept staring" Lexie said.

Sherlock watched Lexie go after another hour he sighed he knew she always tried to make friends as she was an outcast for so long. John walked back in an hour after Lexie left Sherlock turned to him he need to talk about Lexie he was worried she might not visits it as much.

"Lexie wants to know if you ok with her visiting" Sherlock asked his voice deep.

"Yeah fine" John said quickly.

"You upset her a bit she stayed away so long so not to over realm you" Sherlock told him.

"She doesn't look like Mycroft" John said

"She adopted 14 years ago as far as she knows that she inherited allot from her mum" Sherlock told him "We don't want to tell her until she 18" Sherlock told John.

"She'll find out" John said.

"We have that figured out" Sherlock told him before walking out of the flat.

...

Lexie was walking home she was happy that it was a warm day there were so few, she rarely took her dads car saying walking healthier and she wanted to go shopping for some food she wanted to cook her stuffed peppers tonight and hopeful have it ready before her dad came home, Lexie was taken out of her thoughts when someone bumped into her she turned and looked at the person who bumped into her it was a man he was holding a map.

"I'm sorry" he spoke in an Irish accent "Concentrating on my map"

"It ok in a mind of my own" Lexie replied. "Need help?"

"No I'm just round the corner now" the man spoke.

Lexie nodded and headed on her way leavening the man stood there with a manic grin.

...

James Morarity smiled so that was Lexie Holmes the one person the ice man cared about he gave a short laugh as he planned a way to get to her and destroy Sherlock Holmes and one came into mind.


End file.
